Grand Theft Auto V/Trailers
This page covers all trailers released for Grand Theft Auto V. Trailer #1 The Grand Theft Auto V Trailer was released on November 2, 2011. The song used in the trailer was "Ogden's Nut Gone Flake" by Small Faces. The trailer is narrated by Michael De Santa followed by a collection of fast-paced cinematic depicting the daily life in Los Santos, as well as several hints towards story-mode missions, activities and some of the many landmarks. Transcript }} Trailer #2 The Grand Theft Auto V Trailer 2 was released on November 14, 2012. The song used in the trailer was "Skeletons" by Stevie Wonder. The trailer focuses on key characters, including all three playable protagonists, as well as various story-mode missions and several key plot moments. The trailer was removed from Rockstar Games's official YouTube channel in April, 2018. Transcript }} Michael. Franklin. Trevor. The '''Michael. Franklin. Trevor.' was released on April 30, 2013. The songs used in the trailers were respectively "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen, "Hood Gone Love It" by Jay Rock, and "Are You Sure Hank Done It this Way" by Waylon Jennings. The trailer is split into three sections depicting the daily lives of Michael, Franklin and Trevor in respective order. Each of their trailers represents their lifestyle and mirrors the storyline of the game each of the characters play a vital role in. The beginning of the YouTube video has play buttons to skip to each character. The viewer can simply skip ahead and watch all three in a row, however. Transcript }} }} |dialogue = Major drug dealer. }} }} Official Gameplay Video The 'Grand Theft Auto V: Official Gameplay Video''' was released on July 9, 2013. The trailer is narrated by an out-of-game narrator and showcases the game using all in-game gameplay footage, including multiple missions, many of the game's activities and features, and a hint towards GTA Online at the end of the trailer. The trailer uses several tracks from the Grand Theft Auto V Official Score, later featured in The Music of Grand Theft Auto V official album. Transcript }} Grand Theft Auto Online: Official Gameplay Video ' ' Transcript Narrator: With Grand Theft Auto Online, Rockstar Games is looking to bring the heart of the Grand Theft Auto experience to a living online world with multiple players. Just what you choose to do in that world, is up to you. The game combines a consistent and continuingly expanding world, full of personalities. Lester: Welcome to paradise, heh. Well that was awkward. Narrator: With a wide array of redesigned mechanics, and a huge range of both structured, and unstructured activities for you to do. After you fly into Los Santos, you're introduced to the world and its many opportunities for earning and spending money. Lamar: '''You need to better represent-ate yourself, you know what I'm talking about? '''Narrator: Having fun, and getting into trouble. You can run around on your own making friends, and enemies. or band together and form a crew. Then tackle a heist, rob a liquor store, or compete in classic online modes. Or do much more besides. Complete any job, and you'll make money and earn reputation. Then you can spend peddy cash customizing your character, their outfits, weapon of choice, or favorite vehicle. As you make some real money, maybe you can buy an apartment, so friends can stop by and hang out, or buy a garage. Fill it with custom vehicles, and then take them racing by land, air, and sea. Or simply cruise around showing off. Everything you do helps you progress through the world. Introducing you to new characters. Gerald: Now keep your mouth shut about me, you hear? Narrator: New missions, rewards, and almost limitless opportunities. Rockstar will be constantly developing more content for you to enjoy. But you'll also be able to design your own races, and death matches using the content creator. Then you can share them with friends, and the world. Or try ones that other people have made. Grand Theft Auto Online brings the freedom of the Grand Theft Auto experience. To multiple players, in a dynamic shared world. Official Trailer The Official Trailer for Grand Theft Auto V was released on Aug. 29, 2013. The song used in the trailer was "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974. Transcript Michael: A few weeks ago I was happily sulking by my swimming pool... Michael: What do you want? Franklin: Just came by to see if there's something I can help you with. Michael: I'm retired. Michael: And my psychotic best friend shows up out of nowhere... Trevor: *bangs head* Nobody tells me what I want! Michael: ...To torture me over mistakes I made over a decade ago. Lester: You back in the game? Michael: I guess. Trevor: Yes! Woo! Welcome back, man! Michael: We're all professionals, we all know the score. Lamar: This is legit business. Franklin: 401Ks, tax returns, and all. Michael: We're gonna move quick and we`re gonna keep cool. Trevor: My job, my score! Get your own! Amanda: You are alone, you pathetic psychopath. Lester: Suppose the group hug's out of the question? Narrator: Grand Theft Auto V, coming September 17th, rated "M" for mature. (American version only) Xbox 360 TV Spot The official Xbox 360 TV Spot for Grand Theft Auto V. The song that played in the trailer was "I Can't Wait" by Stevie Nicks. Transcript Trevor Philips: The big one. Michael De Santa: The big one. Crew: THE BIG ONE!!! Trevor: 'One. Last. Score. 'Franklin Clinton: If it works for me, it works for you, babe! Michael: I've got more to lose than you! Trevor: Yeah, well, I got nothin'! Franklin: 'So what now? 'Trevor: '''Let's hug it out! '''Narrator: Grand Theft Auto V. Out now. Rated "M" for Mature." (American version only) PC and Next-Gen Trailer The PC and Next-Gen trailer for Grand Theft Auto V was released on June 10, 2014. The song being played is Baardsen Remix of "From Nowhere" by Dan Croll. Analysis “A Picket Fence and a Dog Named Skip” PC and Next-Gen Trailer The A Picket Fence and a Dog Named Skip trailer was released on September 12, 2014. Transcript Solomon: Welcome to show business. Nothing but make-believe will ever feel quite real again. Peter: It's tragedy. Pathos. Tedium. I'm bored. Isiah: Think about the person you'd like to be and really obsess about it. Barry: The paranoia... and weirdness... But I do get concerned about the monsters. Maude: I want a picket fence and a husband, and a dog named Skip. Trevor: You do? Maude: Kinda. Altruist Cult Leader: Make him pure! Franklin: Good to see you, dog! Beverly: We'll continue the search for the truth! Nigel & Mrs. Thornhill: We're not worthy... Fabien: Back into my pelvis. Mrs. Thornhill: Celebs, they're not like you or me. Analysis First Person Experience Trailer The "First Person Experience" trailer was released on November 4, 2014. Analysis Launch Trailer The Grand Theft Auto V Launch trailer was released on Monday, November 10, 2014, just under a week before the release on PS4 and Xbox One. The song featured in the trailer is Let's Go All the Way by Sly Fox. Transcript Devin: Hey, Slick, it's me! Devin: I'm a Darwinist, brother, alright? Some prosper... Solomon: Enjoy the picture, everyone! Devin: ...And some struggle. Wade: I thought you said you wasn't gonna hit me? Rocco: We had a deal! We had paperwork! Amanda: Un, deux, trois. Trevor: My daddy was not nice to me! Devin: Life is just one long mystery. Boom! Announcer: Grand Theft Auto V. Coming November 18th on Playstation 4 & Xbox One. Rated M for Mature. (American version only) Online Heists Trailer The Grand Theft Auto Online Heist Trailer was released on Tuesday, December 16, 2014. Transcript Lester: I know you've been complaining... but you weren't ready. Lester: You need crew, to take a score. Heist Planner: All right, first thing's a plane, then we got a bus. We got an inmate transfer schedule, and that's a two person job. Ron: You sure they're not following you? Heist Planner: This will require, a little bit of finesse. Heist Planner: Simple! Should be the easiest money you'll ever make. 60 Frames-Per-Second PC Trailer The 60 Frames-Per-Second PC Trailer for Grand Theft Auto V was released on April 2, 2015. The song being played is "Lock and Load" by MNDR featuring Killer Mike. Trivia *From Trailer #1: **There is an easter egg at the scene right after the GoPostal Boxville van drives past the screen. There is a sidewalk with the street number 2405, which is a reference to the birthdate of Sam Houser, President of Rockstar Games. **At 1:05, A Police Car has the registration number OCT 25 on its front. This is a possible easter egg on the date of the announcement of the trailer. Before the Spring 2013 release announcement was made, many people believed it to be an easter egg for a release date of the game, as all GTA games (except GTA IV because of delay, and DLCs) have been released in October. **The lines and dialogue that Michael says may be a reference to Michael's voice actor Ned Luke, as he was beginning to retire from acting before he started working on GTA V. *''Franklin's Trailer'' is the only one that doesn't feature Trevor. *In the Official Trailer, at approximately 0:18, when Trevor fires his shotgun at the security camera, it seems that the slugs goes straight through the camera and hits the wall. This is most likely a glitch. *In the Online Heists Trailer, when Lester said "I know you've been complaining, but you weren't ready", this is an obvious reference made by Rockstar about their fans complaining about when heists were coming out. *In the First Person Experience Trailer can be seen that the player is being chased by FIB Granger's with sirens off and 4 NOOSE officers hanging of the side. This is never seen during normal game-play or any missions. *The 60fps PC Trailer is the only trailer that Rockstar didn't officially upload to their YouTube official account, instead to their own Website. **This may have been due to YouTube's inability to make 60fps format to medium resolution (360p or 480p), while the Rockstar Website can. Navigation Category:GTA V Category:Trailers Category:Grand Theft Auto